


Fencing

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug wants to cheer Adrien on. Adrien wants a little more.





	Fencing

**Author's Note:**

> My kingdom for an AU where Adrien doesn't have a miraculous and he's dating Marinette who turns into Ladybug. Ladybug flirts with him constantly, giving him conflicted feelings, and Marinette is made at him for being attracted to her alter ego even though she is the one doing this to herself. 
> 
> I'm basically asking for Jem and the Holograms, except Miraculous Ladybug. RIP Rio, you deserved better.

“Tikki, this might be a bad idea.” Marinette was pacing her room, picking up clothes she had strewn around the room and throwing them away in disgust. Tikki was hovering over her balcony, away from the warzone below.

“Adrien invited you Marinette, I don’t see how this could be a problem.”

“Yes, he invited me!” She threw her arms up in frustration, flinging the two cardigans in her grasp. “I mean, Ladybug me, not Marinette me.”

“He invited both of you though, didn’t he?” Tikki fluttered down, to place a comforting touch on Marinette’s cheek. 

Marinette didn’t respond, dropping to her chaise with a grunt. To her, it just wasn’t the same. Ladybug had been invited personally, with all the romantic fanfare she’d come to expect from her boyfriend. Marinette had been lumped in with the rest of their friend group, a part of ‘you guys’. She knew it was silly to be jealous of herself, and most of the time she managed to push those feelings down. Sometimes it was impossible.

“I’m going as Ladybug.” 

“I don’t know Marinette, isn’t that a little dangerous?” Tikki was anxious, unable to stay still. “It’ll be hard to pass this off as friendly to the rest of the audience. What about your friends?” 

“It’ll be worth it. I want him to give me _that look_ when he sees me, not his regular _Marinette_ look.” She wrinkled her nose and rolled on to her stomach, clutching her pillow. “You know the one where his eyes soften, and his smile is all dreamy?” She kicked her feet in excitement, burying her face in the pillow as she blushed.

“Oh, Marinette. I think you should come clean. I’m sure you two can work through this, you really care about each other after all.”

“No, Tikki, I can’t. I mean, who’s to say he’d still like me once he finds out? He certainly doesn’t look at Marinette like that.”

Tikki sighed, dropping to the lounge with her Chosen. “He does look at Marinette like that. _You_ are Marinette.”

“Even if that were true, I couldn’t tell him before I told Chat,” Marinette mumbled into the pillow. “That would be cruel.”

“Well, tell Chat! Adrien said he’s fine with it whenever you are ready.”

“And put him in danger too?” Marinette rolled again, curling on her side. “It’s bad enough to bring all this down on Adrien, I can’t risk Chat too. He’s my _partner_.”

“Marinette, you are really making this harder on yourself than it really needs to be. I promise.” 

“I know it’s selfish to bring Adrien in too! But I can’t break up with him. I mean I considered it, after the last Akuma, but every time I think about it I get choked up.”

“I’m not saying break up with him, I just…” Tikki trailed off, expression pained. “I trust you’ll do the right thing Marinette.”

“Thanks, Tikki, I really love you.”

“I love you too Marinette.” They hugged, before Marinette pulled back, filled with renewed vigor.

“Now I just have to find something that matches my costume!”

It took a lot more fussing before she was happy with her outfit. She had more pink than anything else, and nothing that really matched the shade of red her suit was without making her look like a Valentine’s Day card. She settled on a black skirt and a denim jacket that she slipped on after transforming and booked it out her balcony. 

Maybe it was a miracle, maybe it was luck, but she made it before the tournament began. It was easy to spot Adrien, especially with Nino and Alya grouped with him, chatting excitedly.

“I’m sorry Marinette couldn’t make it. I was hoping she would after she tried out for the team.” Ladybug’s heart accelerated. Adrien had wanted _her_ to come.

“I don’t know, my girl said she’d be here. She’s probably running late, you know her.”

Nino patted his shoulder, “Yeah dude, don’t worry. Besides, we’ll be here cheering you on.” 

Adrien scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, “Yeah, I guess.” 

“I made it!” Ladybug was out of breath from running so long, and she could feel how out of place her hair was.

“Ladybug!” He gave her _that_ smile before quickly dropping it, “I mean, what brings you here Ladybug?”

Alya was instantly on her phone, scrolling through the news, “Is there an Akuma? I haven’t heard anything.” 

“I there anything we can do to help?” there was no missing the meaning behind his words.

She smiled at her friends, moved by their support. “Actually I’m just here to watch Adrien.”

“Oh, are you two friends?” Alya looked up from her phone, one part confused and two parts intrigued.

“Yeah, Adrien hadn’t mentioned anything like that.” Nino elbowed his friend jokingly, chuckling a bit.

Adrien looked down, mumbling, “I mean, we aren’t like _friends_ , more like work acquaintances.” 

The way he spoke was heartbreaking. It was obvious he wanted to tell his friends, but instead he was keeping her secret. Even though he’d been fine with her telling Chat Noir. Even though it would mean the world to him. “Actually, I’m here to watch my boyfriend.”

He looked up, his eyes hopeful.

“I thought you were here for Adrien?” Alya frowned.

“Dude is Adrien your boyfriend?!”

Ladybug grinned, wrapping her arm around him and nuzzling his cheek. “He sure is. I know I can trust you two to keep everything a secret.” They both nodded emphatically.

Alya was in full reporter mode, talking a mile a minute, “Oh man, I have so many questions! When did you guys start dating?” 

“C’ mon babe, let’s give these two a moment. The first match is about to start.” Nino grabbed her shoulder, leading her away as he winked at Adrien.

“Okay, I can tell when I’m not wanted. But I’ll have questions for you _later_ Agreste.”

Adrien chuckled, looking at Ladybug like she put the stars in the sky. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

She shrugged, pleased to have put that smile on his face. “I know. I wanted to.”

Adrien flushed adorably, “I was wondering, could I tell my friend Marinette too? She’s really close to me, and I wouldn’t want her to be left out. I can vouch for her, she won’t say anything.”

Ladybug’s heart stopped for a moment, before picking back up in double time. “Okay”, was all she could manage to say. Adrien didn’t seem to notice, just pulling her closer for a true embrace.

“You are the most wonderful person on the entire universe”, he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps. “And I am going to win this tournament for my Lady.” He pulled back to unwrap his scarf as she stood there looking at him dumbly. He handed her the fabric, squeezing it in her palm before lifting it for a kiss.

She was pretty positive her face was on fire at this point and had no idea how to put out the flames. “A favor for my Lady, to show the victory will be for her.” He considered her for a second, then smirked. “And if you would grant me a kiss for luck, I’m sure to trounce any opponent.” 

He offered his cheek, smirk still in place. Ladybug intentionally missed, pressing her lips to his and breathing against them, “Good luck”.


End file.
